The present invention relates to suspension packages and, more particularly, to suspension packages for protecting products against shipping damage caused in transit.
Various designs of suspension packages have been proposed, including designs having a frame and a product-restraining hammock extending across a central opening in the frame. When the ends of the frame are folded to be perpendicular thereto in order to tension the hammock, a product may be suspended in the central opening. Such frame-containing suspension packages are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,894,932 and 5,975,307 to Harding et al., both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
While frame-containing suspension packages of the type described above are well suited for a variety of applications, certain applications require more effective protection against product damage caused by bottom drops. In addition, products suspended in the central opening of frame-containing structures may undergo undesirable twisting during certain types of drops, which may diminish the ability of the structures to immobilize and protect the products. Furthermore, frame-containing structures are susceptible to buckling, which may likewise diminish the ability of the structures to immobilize and protect the products.